The Jolly Postman
Description This book follows the Jolly Postman as he delivers letters to fairy-tale characters throughout the day. The narrative to this book is written with rhythm and rhyme, helping to develop phonological awareness in younger readers. The book has a 3D element, with pages representing envelopes and letters to the characters can be pulled out and read. Reader's Reviews 1 A charming book that uses rhythm and rhyme to explore different styles of letters as the Jolly Postman delivers letters to fairy-tale characters. The humorous letters cover a large genre ranging from postcards to letters from solicitors adverts (the witch’s advertisement is selling and little boy pie mix). Children will enjoy pulling the letters out of their envelopes and looking at the beautiful illustrations. Teachers may enjoy using this book to demonstrate different styles of writing from formal letters to casual postcards and can use this as a starting point for a literacy lesson. Children might enjoy writing letters to their favourite fairy-tale stories. 2 Overview: The Jolly Postman is an exciting story that follows the journey of a postman as he does his daily delivery round. Throughout the book you are met by a selection of well-known fairy-tale characters ranging from Goldilocks to Cinderella as the postman delivers their mail. Each letter is not just your average letter; they range from a hand written ‘sorry’ note from Goldilocks to the three bears, a postcard for the Giant, a birthday card with money sealed inside and much more! Each letter comes tucked inside a suitably decorated envelope so you can open it up and read it yourself. Why I enjoyed it: This book was an extremely memorable one from my childhood simply by the fact that it is hugely exciting as there is a surprise on every page. A benefit of the book is that children can relate to every character within it as they all come from classic fairy tale stories and this can help keep them engaged and interested in it. How is it written? The story is very well written as each page follows a similar layout, consisting of 6 lines on one page, followed by 4 lines on the next. This pattern repeats itself throughout the whole book. The authors also make use of rhyming couplets for example ‘Once upon a bicycle, So they say, A Jolly Postman came one day…’ this creates a nice rhythm and can help children start to recognise the sounds that certain letters make when put together. The book has been illustrated by Janet Ahlberg herself and each page comes with a small, colourful drawing in the corner of either the Postman himself or the character the letter is for. Each envelope is also wonderfully designed with imaginatively drawn stamps and personal addresses of each recipient. It is a great read not only for children but adults also! 3 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: Ages 3-6 *Reading Aloud Age: 5-6 Clean. If you like this you might like *List other books or authors here Category:Age 3 Category:Age 4 Category:Age 5 Category:Age 6 Category:Cinderella Category:Goldilocks & the Three Bears Category:Jack & the Beanstalk Category:Fairy Tale Category:1986